The Secret of Marshmallows
by ItssAllaaDream
Summary: He was no Cheshire cat, but she certainly was lost in a world she couldn’t understand. Now, three parties are stuck in a power struggle that could tear appart the very fabric of reality whatever that is . All while falling. In love
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Of Marshmallows

He was no Cheshire cat, but she certainly was lost in a world she couldn't understand. Now, three parties are stuck in a power struggle that could tear appart the very fabric of reality (whatever that is). Oh, and they've got to figure out who gets the girl.

Reviewww

Disclaimer: naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

One golden afternoon belongs to whomever owns the rights of Alice in Wonderland.

_lead me not into temptation._

Summer, 15 years ago, give or take.

It was a golden afternoon. The beige and gold of the sky mirrored the gold and beige of the house.

It was a house for the summer. It was bought in the summer, and it was thought to with summers in mind. It was a house for suns as warm as a lady's smiles, and flowers with petals the color of the baby's hair. It was built to be soothing, serene, like the man of the glasses.

Sometimes summer ends too soon.

Kind of like Arashi Haruno, whom had fallen into an odd angle to the ground, his knees buckled, a pool of smooth red making a halo into the terracota colored floor. His glasses broken in a comical angle against his green eyes. His expression grave, dramatic. Like a saint.

In time though, his daughter would come to learn, Arashi was no saint.

There would come many days such as this dramatic one to ponder about what it really meant to allow a thirteen year old boy to be an assasain, and really, he had seen him kill much boldly, so Deidara didn't really pay much attention to the black haired boy that was currently wiping blood from his long katana, his expressionless face in place. On the other hand, Kisame, whom in his life would only miss seeing Itachi's face as he killed twice, had his entire attention focused on the porcelain features. What was it that it hid?

_He enjoys it._

Itachi took his time tucking the sword in.

Footsteps were heard from the wooden stairway. In came Sasori, fastening his brown belt over his slik brwon suit pants. He reached in the inside of his polka dotted brown shirt and tugged it in, waving a hair scalp of vibrant pink with his free hand and tossing it to the suit case he broguht along to ocassions such as this. He was uncofortable, unsatisfied. The pink hair was nice and all, but he felt disturbed. He had been with the woman, all crying and screaming, like Kisame and even Deidara did every now and then, and he had felt nothing. Only a dull flame, that could never be called desire. _Oh, fuck... what if I really am..._

No. Those thoughts could never be completed. Not unless he wanted to give reason to Deidara's smug smirks. And he wouldn't. He was no... freak.

Deidara studied his face, grinning coyly, tucking at his Versace pink sweater.

"Was it fun?" he asked in a voice that attempted to keep casual but couldn't hide it was about to brust of in laughter.

Sasori glared. Then decided to smirk.

"Very" he said in his calm voice.

Deidara scolwed at him.

After Sasori, in her trademark 9 inch stilettos, black pencil skirt, white blouse, and a man's jacket, came a woman. Her pierced lips accentuated her asymetric beauty, and the regalty she transpired to the room soothed the men. In her arms was a a fat baby, of the most curious pink hair, smiling quietly and playing with a paper flower. It was no normal child. It's green eyes followed everything with fascination, awareness evident. In adittion, upon seeing it the atmosphere changed. Kisame griped his ax, Itachi looked at her, lust for power evident in his discrete features. And it made Lady Konan sing:

_Beneath such dreamy weather,  
To beg a tale of breath too weak  
To stir the tiniest feather!  
_

Konan's quiet voice was extremely sweet when singing, and she seemed to put an effort in it, which was quite odd all on it's own.

Deidara's eyes narrowed angrily at the baby, and Kisame bursted out laughing. Sasori smirked, and even Itachi allowed a small grin to escape him.

"Here comes your nemesis, Deidara-kun!" teased Kisame.

Deidara had attempted to retrieve the child. It had roared in objection, and taken a chunk of blonde hair down with her. Just when Deidara was about to set the little girl on fire, Konan-san had made it into the nursery and ordered Deidara down.

"How could you control the little beast?" The blonde asked Konan demandingly "Mind control? Ketamine?"

"No" she said, interrumpting her song, her trademark bored expression in place.

"Then?!"

"I'm good with infants. Especially toddlers." she said matter of factly. "Did you manage to complete my orders, for once?"

Deidara was about to scowl, but stopped.

Sasori pointed his fingers to the cases stacked full with papers, and the the shiny metal box that Kisame was guarding. It was big and looked heavy, and if one paid close attention, one could see it was in fact a freezer.

"Well all right then". Konan lead the way out of the house, while the pink haired child in her arms waved goodbye to the beige colors of the house. Then went Itachi, following Konan in her detached expression. Then Kisame, carrying all the cases in one hand, and the metal box in another, obviously struggling, and Kisame was no weak man.

Sasori took his sack and swinged it behind his shoulder, and followed slowly, waiting for Deidara. The blonde in question smirked joyfully. This was

it.

What he loved the most.

In all the flaming world.

He danced his mad waltz, spraying gasoline, turning on the gas. He had no sophisticated bombs on him. He was rocking the Haruno home, old school. And he was loving it.

This was true love

**true**

He took a match, kissed it like a mother to it's baby, and threw it burning into the homely living room.

Burn.

He danced glidingly, his orange pants matched the danced orange fire. He started laughing, Laughing at his greatness. He was truly an artist. He left the house only reluctantly, and had stepped out of the porch when the need invaded him to run back into his art. But, as ever, Sasori came, grabbed him roughly by the hip, and started dragging him into their waiting ride.

"NOOO!"

Deidara roared, tears attempting to flow out.

Sasori scowled, and carried Deidara, kicking and screaming, into their red Lamborghinni Murcielago.

Konan fastened the baby to an infant seat on the back of her car. Itachi and Kisame sat each next to it.

While Kisame stared at the girl with fanatic interest, like expecting it to burst into a rainbow or part the Red Sea, Itachi looked at the baby with cool detachment. Konan took the driver seat, and the two cars took of. As they left, the summer house exploded.

Summer really was over.

_All in the golden afternoon  
Full leisurely we glide;  
For both our oars, with little skill,  
By little hands are plied  
While little hands make vain pretence  
Our wanderings to guide_

Ah, cruel Three! In such an hour  
Beneath such dreamy weather,  
To beg a tale of breath too weak  
To stir the tiniest feather!  
Yet what can one poor voice avail  
Against three tongues together?

Imperious Prima flashes forth  
Her edict to 'begin it'-  
In gentler tone Secunda hopes  
'There will be nonsense in it!' -  
While Tertia interrupts the tale  
Not more than once a minute.

Anon, to sudden silence won,  
In fancy they pursue  
The dream-child moving through a land  
Of wonders wild and new,  
In friendly chat with bird or beast -  
And half believe it true.

And ever, as the story drained  
The wells of fancy dry,  
And faintly strove that weary one  
To put the subject by,  
'The rest next time -It is next time!'  
The happy voices cry.

Thus grew the tale of Wonderland  
Thus slowly, one by one,  
Its quaint events were hammered out -  
and now the tale is done,  
And home we steer, a merry crew,  
Beneath the setting sun.

Alice! a childish story take,  
And with a gentle hand  
Lay it where Childhood's dreams are twined  
In Memory's mystic band,  
Like pilgrim's wither'd wreath of flowers  
Plucked in far-off land


	2. Chapter 2

_All this driving me round_

_Well, it's__ getting me down_

_Just give me a pain that I'm used to_

_I don't need to believe_

_Alll the things you concieve_

_You just need to achieve _

_Something that breaks through_

_**P**__ai_n t_h_a**t **_**I**_ u_s__e__**d, **__t__o_o

Exaclty 14 years, 127 Days, 14 Hours, 11 minutes and 63 seconds ago.

It was raining again. The kind of rain that's quiet and leaves you all very well to your buisness, but it's there and demands attention. In the ruins of the Uchiha compound, the burning wreckage seemed to swallow the rain like it would save it.

Ignorance is bliss.

In later years, Sasuke would remember the anarchic chaos of sirens and cries. The rush of ambulances and fire fighter cars. The media. Not everyday does the most powerful family in Japan gets massacred. But not then. Right then, Sasuke only had a sound in mind. The rythm of the rain.

Plop plop plop

He vaguely registered a man of spiky hair hurriedly dragging him from the mess of blood and singed flesh. He supposed he should feel curious, as to who to the hell was carrying him, his ripped left arm hanging, away from the bright blue and red lights. But

Would he ever feel curiosity again?

What could it possibly matter?

What could it matter when _no, NO, NO NOOOOO_

_That did not happen!_

Focus on the rain, the cat ordered.

It was not the first time he heard it, get this; but never before had he heard it rock inside him with such clarity. The cat was good, the cat was his friend. The cat was not burning and bleeding and crying in pain. The cat was not

_Itachi._

_**No.**_

_**Don't think of him.**_

_**Don't you dare giving him the satisfaction.**_

The cat's clows were digging in his lungs, tearing and biting something out. Sewing something out.

Plop plop plop.

_**That's right.**_

_**Focuss on the rain.**_

_**For the rain**_

_**is **_

_**Soothing.**_

_**and doesn't smell of burning hair.**_

Plop plop plop

The cat was tearing at his arm again. Withtout much warning, his arm was turned on itself. He supposed he was crying in pain. Tears? No!

RAIN!

Plop plop plop

The cat, the cat. The cat was chewing something soft. Harder, faster. Something that at the moment seemed terribly important, but now was... gone.

His Heart.

The cat ate it.

So now, now he can be. Be who he needed to be.

The cat was eating at his nerves. It was feeding on his flesh, drinking his blood. It was scorching pain and all, but he really didn't give much of a damn anymore. The cat was in charge, and that could only mean

purple striped oblivion.

The pain resurged, and went into overdrive. Quickly, he remembered. Quick, Sasuke, my beloved son, you hide here. Always remeber, no matter how things seem to change: never forget: All that I ever did I did to protect you. Whatever happens

Whatever happens

He couldn't remember the rest. Maybe she died witouth finishing her sentence. Maybe he did.

It didn't matter. After that, all that he could place was a sharp blade through her chest. Fresh red sprayed into the priceless canvas of the walls. And he was tossed down. Kneeled.

Beneath her. Beneath them.

It was not over though; his brother made sure of that.

Sasuke Sasuke SASUKE

(that was his name)

They're dead they're dead they're dead

(such fate was theirs)

I killed I killed I killed

(that was Itachi)

them all them all them all

(no doubt about it)

but you but you but you

(WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!)

Because

I (your enemy) want (need) you (avenger) to kill me (to redeem me.)

It was the truth. And it was madness.

He let it go. All of it. There were many faces he could remember, but he couldn't quite figure what they meant. It didn't matter. They had a shape, and they died.

What was that?

Life

What was he?

Mad.

Avenger.

.plop.

Tod_**A**_y.

There was a storm outside, but they made it safely into the main automobile court of the mansion, _despite_ Naruto's driving. Sasuke made it first to the manor's warmth, behind him, Naruto whimpered in his best attempt at discression: it was no secret he loather storms, and it was even less of a secret he loathed Sasuke's know of him hating storms.

Thunder.

He whimpered, and hurried behind his . . . whatever Sasuke was, with his best scared expression on his face.

"Dude!"

"What" he grunted annoyedly.

"We gotta do this fast!"

"Hn"

"No unnecessary bloodshed!". Sasuke felt the well known pang. Unnecessary bloodshed? His work was impecable...

"Hn"

"and most importantly... !"

Silence

"Sasuke! MOST importantly!"

"What?" Sasuke snorted

"Sasuke!"

"WHAT!"

The most curious thing happened. Instead of recoiling from his friend, like he used too, Naruto's eyes changed. Like he was high, or mad. Or both. He looked at Sasuke in ways that he rarely did; and that made Sasuke look at him like he never looked at Naruto.

"**Don't **get carried away"

His voice was rough, like a warrior in a battle field _"but he is a warrior in a battle field," _comented the cat roughly.

Sasuke's eyes changed, like a cat's in the dark. A cat with red eyes.

"Whatever" he complied. Naruto was amazed, his childish face back in place- Rarely did Sasuke listen. Much less to him!

But Sasuke wasn't done. "Don't cry this time"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and they in each other saw misery. So what, the end did justified the means. Or at least, it santified them.

Red carpet, iron walls. The place was one of those houses that must have been terribly modern about sixty years ago. It spoke of old wealth, of abandonment, and discreetly, of loss. Made sense. People came here to die.

Naruto and Sasuke crossed the halls. Naruto had his guns up in the air, checking for incoming like he were in a videogame. Sasuke alternated anoyed snorts with his furious checking. Room 326, Sarutobi had said. Go in, do it, get out. Quickly.

_Go in. Do it. Get Out._

_**Quickly.**_

Kakashi had said it was ok. He personally thought it was OK. Had he been betrayed, he would have sent his minions (Hn) to do this to the traitor. Because it was ok. Because it was fair. It was all in the name of balance. The man had spat on the Leaf. Mizuki wouldn't go unpunished.

He couldn't go unpunished.

He wasn't.

It was ok. So why was Naruto whimpering like a little girl. You needed balls to be a Leaf soldier, everyone knew that! This was a war. They called it differently on ocassion, but it's what it is.

War.

**326**

There.

Sasuke stopped, and pulled out his sword. Naruto looked grieved, angsty. Sasuke glared at him. He convinced Naruto with his onyx eyes, Naruto almost whimpered with his pure blue ones. _It has to be done. I know. It has to be us. I know. We made an oath. I KNOW. Then tear the damn door! He betrayed the Leaf, the traitor must not leave._

"Fuck it" Naruto yelled.

He raised his leg, and Sasuke took of his gun. Kick

The door was blasted of it's hinges, Sasuke raised his gun, and a man with silver hair came out the door. He faced Sasuke, with a shattered bottle in one hand and his closed fist full of something... some sort of spikes. He raised his fist, ready to butcher the Uchiha, but he was too quick, and Sasuke aimed. Fire. He hit the target, and a man of silver hair fell to the floor dead already. Naruto grimaced, and aimed a kick to the corpse.

"Who's this?" he asked, not recognizing the face.

"His brother"

"Brother?" demanded Naruto "No one said anything about – he was interrupted. The corpse on the floor had opened it's mouth, and a white puke started to rain off, damping the walls around it. The white substance rained and rained, and soon it was visible that the tiny white spheres had in actuality all little numbers engraved on the side. "Oh, that kind of brother"

said Naruto darkly.

The blonde spat on the body.

"Hn"

"you know it ain't right!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"There could be up to five of these running around you know".

"So?"

"So cut the bullshit"

Sasuke sneered at him. "Is Naruto scared of the angry zombies?"

Naruto fumed, outraged. He took his shot gun and loaded it, all macho like. "Is Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke smirked. He raised his gun, and stepped into the room. The hotel's rooms were simple. Broke looser was the theme of décor. The only light came from the tv, and old brown thing that showed the the news on white and black. It was all brown inside the bedroom: satin brown comforter, wooden furniture, brown curtains. . . even a brown rug that said welcome. In the bed was a body. A blonde woman, of 23 or 24 years give or take, was sleeping in the matress. Naruto potined his shotgun at her, but approached her. Sasuke opened the closet. It was bare, other than

"Dude" Naruto yelled. "This chick's done for"

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the shaking bundle on the closet's corner. He looked at it for a moment, and banged the door closed. Naruto was looming over the lady, his hands checking for pulse as if they knew what they were doing. Sasuke glared at his partner.

"Damn!" Naruto said "What a waste!"

Sasuke's eyes diverted for a moment on the lady. She had to have been lovely, at some point. Then at some other she had run in with what? Heroine? Something had thinned her, her skin clung to her bones. And it had made her hollow. She was dead allright. Cooked. One less. Sasuke didn't think of the bundle in the closet.

He advanced into the wooden door on the left. Toilet. He opened it and checked around. No one here. He turned around to tell Naruto, when he felt cold arms on his neck. Cold as hell.

He threw his back against the wall. The attacker bit his ear, and attempted to rip it off. He threw himself again and again against the shower's wall, banging it's platino head against the water handle, when another silver haired man came out from the bathroom's cabinet. This one had a gun. Sasuke rammed the one on top of him with all his strength, and loaded his gun. He pointed it to the man in front of him, knowing that was no man in front of him. His eyes were empty, and the gun was unloaded. Sasuke fired, the creature's white inside sprayed itself on the walls. It sprayed Sasuke. He rushed back in the main bedroom, were Naruto was sturggling against a couple more of silver haired men. He took his gun and fired a clean shot from the man that was scratching Naruto's face, and Naruto threw the other one's face first into the wall. Sasuke caught him. He punched him in the gut and kept kicking it, punch kick punch pucnh, beating it to death. Sasuke felt it, a pang of pleasure that seemed to have something to do with the white that was coming from the man. Naruto looked sideways.

"Just shoot him will you?" he pleaded, panting.

Sasuke paid him no mind. This was ok. Life was easier when punching it out of someone else.

Naruto reached for his shotgun, when he saw it. The actual Mizuki aimed and fired to Sasuke. Naruto threw himself, but it was too late. So late. How had this happened?

Bang!

Sasuke had turned around from the corpse just in time. A thunder was heard. Naruto fired his shotgun, and two chunks of metal landed square on Mizuki's face.

"I told you NOT to get carried away!" Naruto screamed at him.

Sasuke was panting. Naruto was right. Fuck.

The last one had been the real one. Mizuki's body had let go all of the red blood over the clothes in the closet. Sasuke clenched his eyes.

Then snapped them open.

The bundle was out of the covers. It was an absurd version of Mizuki. Not a child, but neither an adult. Like an adolescent version of Mizuki, but fully developed. His eyes had no irises, and he seemed to have been throwing up. His clothes were full of the white substance, and some was dripping from it's mouth. He was skinny, and he looked fragile. The creature was no human being.

"What the **fuck **is that?!" Naruto demanded, fear evident in his voice. His face seemed to be expanding, his blue eyes swallowing the creature up, to scar it forever in his memory.

"That" said Sasuke, loading the gun again. "Is a mistake"

He fired, but missed. The creature had kneeled, and stroke Mizuki's hair with something. Love.

Sasuke felt sickened. He fired, and this time fired right. The creature's skin exploded. Sasuke had killed it. He remebered the creature's moan. It was sorrow. Sorrow.

"Shit" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed.

Naruto made it first to Mizuki's body, and pulled out what they wanted. Inside Mizuki's jacket was a small book. A heavy one. The Bible.

"Guess this really _is_ God's work", Naruto quipped, looking for something.

"Dobe" Sasuke sneered, studying the creature. "God has nothing to do with this"

Naruto pulled out something. A cd, that was hidden inside the bible. The cd was written in with marker "**White Rabbit."**

"Let's get the fuck out of here"

"Teme!" Naruto quipped jovially. One minute he was crapping his pants and the next he was happy.

Sasuke, who was already on the hallway, peered his face inside. "What?" he snapped.

Naruto smiled happily at him, and swinged a plastic bag. Inside, several tiny plastic bags with a white dust seemed to shine in the semi darkness.

Sasuke just grunted.

Naruto stuffed the CD and the plastic bag inside his trousers, and pulled it out. A hand granade. He started whistling, and ran to catch up with Sasuke. He pulled the safety lock, and threw the granade in the room. Sasuke started running, and Naruto ran after him. They were in the car already when they heard the boom! They were waiting for, and Naruto sped into the stormy city.

Sasuke opened a suitcase, and stored the cd in a small purse. In the purse, there were other cd's. One read **Mad Hatter**, the other one, **White Queen.**

"Not much to go" Naruto comented sarcastically.

"Whatever" snapped Sasuke.

They strode off into the city, with both pretendign they only had the white dusty miracle in mind, and both thinking about different things. Naruto was thiking about the white puke that covered them from head to toe. Sasuke was thinking about the bundle he would have let go. Whatever

_whate__**V**__er happens._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
